diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo II Walkthrough
This walkthrough will guide you through each quest in each Act of Diablo II (Act I-IV) and Lord of Destruction (Act V). Act I ]] You start the game in the Rogue Encampment. As with all towns in Diablo II, you will find several NPCs which are responsible for various tasks. Here in the Rogue Encampment, you'll find the following: *'Akara': In addition to being the vendor for spellcaster weapons and armor, healing items (such as Healing Potions, Mana Potions, Antidote Potions, Thawing Potions, and Stamina Potions), and scrolls (Identify and Town Portal), Akara will also instantly restore your health and mana. *'Kashya': She is the leader of the Rogues who offers the Sisters' Burial Grounds quest. Once you've completed that quest, Kashya will give you a free rogue mercenary. If you choose to, you can hire other mercenaries from Kashya. *'Charsi': She is the blacksmith of the Rogue Encampment. In addition to selling a wide variety of armor and weapons (some of which are magic items), Charsi can also repair all of your equipment for a fee. *'Gheed': He is the gambler. For a large gold fee, you can gamble on various items. Each item will either be magic, rare, unique, or a set item. Gheed is also a secondary source of weapons and armor. *'Warriv': Once you've completed the final quest of Act I (Sisters to the Slaughter), Warriv can transport you east to Act II (Lut Gholein). *'Deckard Cain': After you rescue him in The Search for Cain, Deckard Cain will appear in the Rogue Encampment (as well as every following town), and he will identify items for free, for the rest of the game. NOTE: If you choose not to do Quest III, Cain will automatically be rescued when you activate Quest VI, and he will charge a gold fee to identify items. Quest I: Den of Evil Your first quest is activated by speaking to Akara. As you approach her, you'll see a glowing talk bubble over her head with an exclamation point ( '''! ) (also seen above the head of any NPC who has something important to tell you). "There is a great evil in the wilderness. Kashya's rogue scouts have informed me that a cave nearby is filled with shadowy creatures and horrors from beyond the grave. I fear that these creatures are massing for an attack against our encampment. If you are sincere about helping us, find the dark labyrinth and destroy the foul beasts. May the Great Eye watch over you." The Blood Moor is located just outside the Rogue Encampment. Explore the area until you find the Den of Evil. Before entering, it is recommended that you reach at least level 2, thus gaining extra Character Stats and Skills, which will make it easier to take on the creautes found within. After you enter the Den of Evil, and have killed all but five of the creatures in it, you'll receive a quest notification letting you know that there are only five creatures left to kill. In the Den of Evil, you'll find Corpsefire, a unique monster with a spectral hit attack. Spectral hit provides 20% elemental resistances to the monster, plus the monster's damage includes a random elemental attack in addition to standard damage. Corpsefire also has a double chance to hit. NOTE: You must kill all creatures to complete the quest. After you kill the last creature, the cavern will fill with rays of light. Return to the Rogue Encampment and speak to Akara. Your reward will be a bonus skill point. Quest II: Sisters' Burial Grounds To activate the second quest, speak with Kashya after completing Den of Evil. "My rogue scouts have reported an abomination in the Monastery graveyard! Apparently, Andariel is not content on taking only our living. Blood Raven, one of our finest captains in the battle against Diablo at Tristram, was also one of the first corrupted by Andariel. Now, you'll find her in the Monastery graveyard raising our dead as zombies! We cannot abide this defilement! If you truly our ally you will help us destroy her!" You can find Blood Raven in the cemetery located in the Burial Grounds. To reach this area, follow the path through Blood Moor to the Cold Plains, then to the Burial Grounds. Once there, you may want to kill all the skeletons, zombies, and hungry dead found at the outer edges of the Burial Grounds (outside the cemetary gates). This will ensure that there will be fewer creatures trying to surround and attack you while you take on Blood Raven in the center of the cemetery. Blood Raven moves around quite fast while shooting arrows and flame arrows at you, so a weapon or charm that adds cold damage will prove very useful here, since it will slow her down, thus making her easier to attack. Blood Raven also has the ability to summon additional undead monsters to protect her, so kill her as quickly as you can without being killed yourself. Once you've defeated Blood Raven, you'll witness her death animation, which all quest bosses have, and any remaining undead monsters in the Burial Grounds will disappear. Return to the Rogue Encampment and speak with Kashya. As a reward, she will give you a free hireling. You'll also have the choice of hiring a different mercenary, if you want. NOTE: You can only have one hireling at a time. Quest III: The Search for Cain You get this quest to go Search for Deckard Cain from Akara in the Rogue Encampment. She tells you to go to Darkwood and look for the Tree of Infuis to find The Scroll that lets you use the stones to get to Tristram in Stony Fields. First things first, Stock up on health/mana potions and arrows or anything else you may need. After stocking up if you have the Stony Field Waypoint teleport there otherwise Cold Plains will be fine. Once you arrive in Stony Fields you can go ahead and start looking for the Underground Passage. If you find a sort of mountain keep following that till you hit the entrance to the passage. Once inside the passage you'll find some monsters and remember to run if they get to overwhelming. The exit to Darkwood is on Underground Passage Level 1, but you can also go down to Underground Passage Level 2 for extra goodies. Once outside of the Underground Passage you should be at Darkwood, Start searching around for the Waypoint and the Tree. An easy way of finding the tree is if you see about Three Brutes chase you and one if a goldish color the tree will be close by. Once you have clicked on the Tree the scroll will drop. After having the scroll use a Town Portal Scroll back to the Rogue Encampment. In the Rogue Encampment search for Akara and she'll fix the scroll so it shows you which stones to press in order. Head straight to Stony Fields and look for the Stones. Open the scroll and click on the stones and match the symbol on the scroll in order. If you did it properly there should be a red portal that will take you to Tristram. In Tristram search around the middle of the map for Deckard Cain, He will be in some cage hanging up on a post. Click on the cage to bring him down and town portal after looting the town to go talk to him. After you arrive back at the Encampment talk to Akara to receive your reward, Also Deckard Cain will now identify all your items for FREE. Quest IV: The Forgotten Tower Quest V: Tools of the Trade Quest VI: Sisters to the Slaughter Act II Quest I: Radament's Lair Quest II: The Horadric Staff Quest III: Tainted Sun Quest IV: Arcane Sanctuary Quest V: The Summoner Quest VI: The Seven Tombs Act III Quest I: The Golden Bird Quest II: Blade of the Old Religion Quest III: Khalim's Will Quest IV: Lam Esen's Tome Quest V: The Blackened Temple Quest VI: The Guardian Act IV Quest I: The Fallen Angel Quest II: Hell's Forge Quest III: Terror's End Act V Quest I: Siege on Harrogath Quest II: Rescue on Mount Arreat Quest III: Prison of Ice Quest IV: Betrayal of Harrogath Quest V: Rite of Passage Quest VI: Eve of Destruction Category:Diablo II Category:Diablo II: Lord of Destruction